Febrero: La historia del verdadero amanecer
by MafeLovesTwilight
Summary: Versión nueva de el último libro de la Saga, Amanecer... ¿Por qué conceder los deseos de Bella? Edward lo había deseado y ella lo sabía, ¿qué mejor oprtunidad de otorgarle a su esposo lo que él quería? Humanidad. Todos los personajes
1. Prefacio

_He leído una y otra vez como el destino lleva a Bella a convertirse en vampiro, Edward lo quiera o no... Pero ¿por qué ella tendría que convertirse? ¿Por qué cumplir los deseos de Bella y no los de Edward?_

El deseo más imposible de este vampiro: _La humanidad__._

_¿Se lo imaginan?__**Yo sí**__._

La _imaginación__ no tiene límites._

_Prefacio_

-Si las palabras pudieran expresar cómo me siento en éste momento, te cansarías de oírme hablar -susurró en casi un ronroneo. Su mano recorrió mi cadera de atrás hacia adelante.

Sentí un escalofrío de su respiración acompasada rozando mi cuello y volteé un poco mi cara hacia atrás.

-Estoy nerviosa -inquirí con pena.

Edward dudó y se alejó medio paso de mí.

-¿A que pueda herirte? -preguntó con dolor en su rostro.

Me volteé y le sonreí.

-Por supuesto que no -acaricié su rostro y le miré a los ojos.

Regresó a la misma cercanía de antes y colocó su frente con la mía, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Se hace tarde -su aliento divino se combinó con el aire con aroma dulce proveniente de las velas.

-¿Para qué? -pregunté en voz baja y cerrando mis ojos.

-Para cumplir con mi promesa. Tu has cumplido la mía, a pesar de que no era de tanto agrado para tí.

-Se siente bien ser Isabella Cullen -coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en esta escena y yo esperé... esperé porque no me molestaba hacerlo. Había aguardado paciencia por el deseo que tenía de estar con Edward y tan solo faltaban minutos, o segundos.

Gotas empezaron a repiquetear contra el vidrio del balcón de marco blanco y la lluvia aceleró su frecuencia.

-Te amo -susurró en un hilo de voz y comenzó lo que sería el principio de la más exquisitas de las noches.

_U__n nuevo día ha llegado, un año único para la existencia del mundo viene en camino, esperando la distracción de cualquiera de sus víctimas. Lo que todos estos años había estado entre las sombras y aquéllos misterios que escondía la indefensa humana que caminaba entre seres sobrenaturales como licántropos y vampiros ahora llegará a la luz ._

La batalla por salvar un sólo corazón latiente en este mundo de malicia, costará más de lo que esperamos.

¿Será el fin para Isabella Swan?

En su interior está la respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfiction de la Recreación de Amanecer, es decir, partiendo desde el final de Eclipse.

Mi tercer Fic en el foro. Espero les guste.


	2. Capitulo I

Capítulo I

Nuevo día

Habían pasado tres meses exactos desde que había hecho aquél pacto donde entregaba toda mi vida humana a cambio de la felicidad eterna y había solo una cosa que me preocupaba: Mi mejor amigo aún no me dirigía la palabra y era un asunto muy grave que me consternaba y entristecía. Su ausencia afectaba cada segundo de mis días, mi teléfono sonaba y ninguna de las llamadas provenía de la casa de los Black. Cada vez ese anillo me pesaba más y más, y mi futuro esposo dudaba de mis deseos de convertirme su mujer, tal vez no por el compromiso, sino por factores que incluían a un quileute en este triángulo que mi torpeza había creado, involuntariamente.

Tan fácil era decirlo pero tan difícil aceptarlo: me iba a casar. Debía incorporar a mi vida cosas que, en algún tiempo atrás, me parecían inusuales y sí que lo seguirán siendo, además de que no es la vida que muchos quisieran. Pero arriesgaba mi todo por él. Edward Cullen. Todo este protocolo era por cumplir sus deseos, era su felicidad, yo pedía la inmortalidad que me otorgaban días de eternidad junto a él.

Los preparativos estaban casi listos, su hermana, Alice, se la pasaba saltando por doquier y se las ingeniaba para crear ideas mágicas para una boda de ensueño, a pesar de que para mí, cualquier cosa sería hermosa. No me molesté en meter mis manos y mi torpeza entre tanto embrollo porque tal vez no era lo más conveniente y Alice "tenía todo bajo control". La única forma de agradecerle es permitiéndole el paso a sus ideas y creatividad.

Entre los invitados a la boda teníamos tres tipos de razas: Humanos, vampiros y lobos, aunque dudaba de la asistencia de estos últimos. Tampoco fue de mi interés los invitados por parte de los Cullen, pues sabía de las amistades y conocidos y nada estaría fuera de lo normal.

-¿Bella? -preguntó mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa adelante, papá -dije guardando una de las invitaciones de mi boda en mi escritorio.

Charlie estaba llevando realmente bien este asunto, al igual que mi madre, Renée. Tomó todo con mucha tranquilidad y eso me preocupó tanto al principio que pensé que no me estaba tomando en serio. Un error porque mi padre sabía bien que jamás jugaría con algo de esa clase.

-¿Estás bien? -cuestionó mientras se sentaba a mi lado, en la cama.

-Sí -murmuré-. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

-Pues, te casas dentro de un día. Yo supongo que deberías tener nervios desde hace cuatro semanas o más -inquirió haciendo una mueca-. Y conociéndote como te conozco...

-Tienes razón, sabes lo gallina que soy -le dije volteando mis ojos-.

-¿Ya Alice te habló de su plan maquiavélico de hoy? -comentó Charlie en tono de despreocupación mientras miraba de reojo las invitaciones que me faltaban por entregar-.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí un frío en el pecho.

-¡No!-gemí llevando mis manos a la cabeza-.

-Pues... -miró a la ventana como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Tengo que hacerme cargo de unos cuantos tipos en Port Angeles, ya sabes "niños con complejo de delincuentes" -dijo haciendo un mohín de incomodidad -. En fin.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -supliqué con desesperación-.

-Vamos, Bella. Alice me ha insistido que te convenza -.

-¿Sabes algo del plan?

Dudó en revelarlo pero luego se rindió soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Algo de "despedida de soleros"...

Luego de que Charlie me explicó lo que la pequeña Alice traía entre mano, en la tarde, acudí a Edward para planear un escape certero de nuestras fiestas de solteros, ya que tal vez a él también le daba un poco de escalofríos la idea, y, con Emmett a cargo, , quizá los planes no eran del todo buenos.

"¡Vamos Edward, será divertido!". Ya podía imaginarme como secuestraban a mi pobre futuro esposo a un lugar nocturno y promiscuo.

Edward soltó una carcajada audible que me hizo sentirme estúpida.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa? -pregunté incrédula-.

-No es nada parecido a lo que imaginas, Bella -respondió aún con una sonrisa burlona-. Vamos de caza como cualquier otro día. Solo voy a pasar desapercibido por salvarte de Alice, aunque la idea le va a enfurecer un poco-.

Para la noche tomé el atajo que Edward me había indicado para nuestro encuentro y estacioné mi vieja Chevy en un sitio casi imperceptible para el resto de las personas que pasaban por esa solitaria calle.

Entre las sombras de los pinos de aquél bosque al cual estaba tan acostumbrada a visitar, me detuve al momento que un haz de luz exterior se expandía ente los troncos y podía visualizar la calle frente a la casa de los Cullen. Intenté asomarme para cerciorarme de que en la sala no estuviera mi futuro esposo, y efectivamente no estaba. Alice parecía hablar despreocupadamente con una chica de rostro inocente cuyo aspecto desconocía y por la lejanía de mi posición, no podía enfocar bien mi vista.

Llegué a caminar unos cuantos pasos más, preocupada por la falta de responsabilidad de Edward, cosa que no era propia de él, ya que habíamos acordado encontrarnos a las ocho en punto, afuera de su casa, y de ahí provenían mis enredos mentales.

Cerca del estacionamiento había dos personas hablando. Coloqué mis manos sobre el musgo de uno de los arboles e incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante.

-Me alegro por ti -le oí decir a una fémina-.

-Espero que a partir de esto nada cambie, y que tus deseos sean verdaderos. Debes conocerla, Bella es... -Sus palabras salían con naturalidad y con esa voz tan característica de Edward. Me hacía recordar lo mucho que me gustaba perderme en sus palabras-.

-Es ella -masculló la mujer, sonando chocante e intentando ocultarlo tras su profunda voz-. Pero en realidad no he venido a lamentarme, porque debería sentirme feliz de que alguien más, al fin, logró eso que yo jamás pude.

-No son los logros, Tanya. Simplemente no ocurrió -inquirió Edward con seriedad-.

Entonces era ella.

-Y tenemos compañía -repuso la vampira, mirando hacia el bosque, el sitio en donde pensé que yo me ocultaba-. Supongo que siempre hay espacio para tres.

Caminé en línea hacia donde se entablaba su curiosa conversación, dando uno que otro tropiezo pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los dorados ojos de Tanya.

-Lo que en realidad dicen es: "Tres son multitud" -aclaré con fuerza al llegar cerca y acabé mirando a Edward.-

No como la imaginaba, no como Edward me la había descrito, pero sin dudas era hermosa. Tanya y el resto de sus hermanas, cuyos rostros agraciados solo me hacían sentir más pequeña en la sala de los Cullen, conversaban fluidamente con todos.

A veces podía sentirme como un pequeño insecto con alguna clase de imposición que me cerraba las cuerdas vocales y me alejaba de todo, a veces ni prestaba atención a las palabras.

-Estamos felices de su traslado, pero es una gran sorpresa que hayan decidido alejarse del que ha sido su hogar, por tantos años -comentó Esme con su tono amable-.

-Bueno, eso es en parte cierto, sin embargo queremos comenzar una nueva vida, como ya saben, aún nos duele la ausencia de nuestra madre y digamos que últimamente no hemos tenido muchas visitas -explicó la vampira que se hacía llamar Irina-.

-Así que decidieron venir hacia nosotros. Es maravilloso -inquirió Alice dando un salto y levantándose de su sillón-.

-¿Entonces es oficial? -preguntó Edward con un atisbo de algo que no era precisamente felicidad, pero tampoco tristeza.

Yo no lo entendía.

-A menos de que les moleste que el clan Denalí comparta territorio con los del Olympic -cuestionó dudosa, Tanya-.

-Siempre serán bienvenidos -Carlisle colocó la mirada en el resto-. Siéntanse como en casa.

-No será necesario, Carlisle. Ya he hablado con Tanya y conseguimos un lugar, no muy lejos de aquí. Creo que solo será el día de hoy -Carmen parecía muy madura al hablar con toda propiedad-. De todas formas, gracias.

Esto se convertía en una inesperada sorpresa para estas fechas. La mudanza de un clan de vampiros en la semana de mi boda. No había visto mi lista de invitados, y mucho menos cuestionaría o me opondría de las invitaciones que hiciera Edward o su familia. Aunque no había nombrado al clan Denalí yo pude haberlo supuesto.

Tanya venía con una historia a cuestas que incluía a mi prometido como personaje principal, aunque, a pesar de su belleza extraordinaria, yo no debía temer. Edward era para mí y tenía ojos para mí porque me lo había demostrado y, entre tanto escándalo, yo confiaba plenamente en su amor y su palabra.

Sin darme cuenta, la chica que había visto en la sala mientras me escondía en el bosque, me estaba analizando de una manera extraña cuando todos hablaban; ella y yo no habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra desde que tomamos asiento. Su rostro era angelical y parecía contemporánea con Edward. Llevaba el cabello negro y largo, con unas voluminosas ondas que redondeaban sus pequeñas mejillas. La chica tenía, a diferencia de todos -y de mí-, sus pupilas un poco dilatadas y los ojos color escarlata que me traían recuerdos un poco perturbadores.

Italia había sido una experiencia que jamás olvidaría, también por el hecho de que aún quedaban riendas sueltas. Yo debía ser como el resto de los integrantes de aquella imprevista reunión en la sala Cullen, antes de que alguno de los Vulturi viajara hasta acá para cerciorarse de que las cosas se estaban cumpliendo, tal cual lo habíamos prometido.

-¿Como es tu nombre, pequeña? -preguntó Jasper con cierta curiosidad-.

La aludida pestañeó e instantáneamente rompió la molesta monotonía de mirarme que me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

-Me llamo Levana -murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

-Nos enteramos de que había un vampiro rondando cerca de Alaska y que un par de personas de pueblo habían muerto por un ataque animal -todos miramos a la chica, por acto reflejo- la atrapamos y hablamos con ella -dijo Tanya-.

-En realidad, Tanya lo hizo -aclaró Eleazar-.

-Estaba muy frustrada y sedienta, pero aún me arrepiento -inquirió con el mismo volumen que antes y de haber podido, se hubiera ruborizado de la vergüenza-.

Entre mis aspiraciones luego de pasar a ser Isabella Cullen, y que mi corazón dejara de latir -literalmente hablando-., oscilaba la terrorífica idea de ser una neófita violenta y necesitada de sangre. No quería sentir deseo alguno de acercarme a Charlie por ganas de saciar mi sed, o de que aquél ardor que quemaría mi garganta me impidiera ver al resto de mis seres queridos humanos.

-Bueno, lo hecho está hecho ¿no es así? -preguntó Carlisle, intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente—.

-Es bonito tu cambio, Tanya -comentó Rosalie apoyada al pilar de piedra, cambiando la conversación drásticamente-.

Ese era el detalle que no encajaba con mi descripción física de Tanya. Su cabello, que supuestamente era de aquél rubio rojizo, mágicamente aparece ante mis ojos, con iris de un marrón oscuro, cosa que me hacía preguntarme si eso era parte del plan de la mudanza a Forks.

-¿Algo o alguien te hizo cambiar, querida amiga? -preguntó Emmett, en tono divertido, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Rosalie.

Edward le recriminó con una mirada y Alice rió bajito.

-Creo que me queda mejor -inquirió sin sentir ofensa alguna-.

-Yo le dije que rubio le quedaba mejor -Kate volteó los ojos-.

-Sí, claro. Para no quedar como la rubia y que pensaran que eres tonta.

Todos rieron al unísono y Kate se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Edward? ¿Crees que se le ve bonito? -interesada cuestionó en voz baja, Levana.

Edward calló y volteó lentamente hacia Tanya que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Supongo que sí -inquirió al cabo de unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

La vampira sonrió satisfecha, me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Un día para la boda! -exclamó Alice de repente.

Mi futura cuñada estaba tan emocionada que a veces se me olvidaba que era yo la que me iba a casar.

-Alice, debes ayudarnos con los vestidos. Estamos totalmente en blanco...

Los párpados me empezaron a pesar cuando telas, colores y cortes de vestidos empezaban a invadir mi cabeza. Emmett, que estaba a mi lado, me sostuvo disimuladamente por un momento cuando estuve a punto de caer dormida. Recordé que mi camioneta estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad y debía sacarla de allí, antes de que empezara a llover, así que me levanté del sillón con las fuerzas que no tenía. Pensé en irme sin tener que hacer una despedida formal, pero luego me arrepentí.

-Perdón que interrumpa su conversación -los ojos de cinco vampiras se posaron sobre mi cuerpo indefenso-. Tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer.

Me despedí del resto y caminé hacia la puerta, esperando a Edward que venía siguiéndome.

Caminamos en silencio por el bosque, tomados de mano. A pesar de eso, ibamos callados y me sentí incómoda en un momento. Él iba adelante de mí y empezó a bajar la velocidad de sus acelerados pasos hasta quedarse parado en un sitio.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté preocupada, mirando a mi alrededor-.

La luz de la luna alumbraba su rostro confundido que se debatía entre algo que yo no tenía en mi conocimiento.

Poco a poco fue soltando su mano de la mía, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz? -preguntó luego de unos minutos-.

Lo miré un poco extrañada y no entendí la razón de su pregunta.

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto -comenté cruzándome de brazos-.

Suspiró y preguntó una vez más.

-¿Te hago feliz, Bella?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -grité molesta-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Por qué te casas conmigo? -me preguntó con un tono de voz más alto y tomándo mis manos entre las suyas-.

Su posición de ignorante me estaba sacando un poco de mis casillas. Tal vez esa era la primera vez que Edward dudaba de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Pero tenía derecho a hacer la pregunta, porque me costó trabajo elaborar una respuesta que no lo hiciera ver como un requisito o algo que solo quisiera cumplir por él.

Así que en un intento de no arruinarlo todo, me acerqué y nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Inspiré su perfume y respondí con sinceridad.

-Porque te amo.

En el momento que pensé que me iba a besar, dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarme.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber-.

Él tomó mi mano de nuevo y seguimos caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Estacionó mi camioneta en la calle y se bajó sin hacer estruendo alguno, en cambio yo, hice todo lo contrario.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? -pregunté-.

-Mañana es nuestro día -comentó con una sonrisa y besó mis labios dulcemente-.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Acto Reflejo

-Entonces debemos abstenernos esta noche. Tú en tu casa y yo en la mía.

Rió ingenuamente e hizo una mueca de duda.

-Debes atender a tus invitados -murmuré mientras abría la puerta-. Hasta mañana -le dije con una sonrisa, asomada por la puerta-.

Me miró con ojos de sospecha.

-¿Qué es lo que noto extraño de tu actitud?

-Que tengas buenas noches, Edward-.

Cerré la puerta suavemente e intenté no soltar una carcajada que estaba a punto de estallar en mi boca, así que me contuve y subí las escaleras de mi casa para descansar. Mañana sería un gran y largo día.

Dejé que el cebo actuara por su propia corriente y abrí la ventana. Cambié mi ropa y me coloqué el pijama, me acosté boca arriba, en la cama y coloqué mi brazo encima de mis ojos, de manera que todo quedara en oscuridad plena para mí, y en mis labios aún bailaba una sonrisa. Un viento se entrometió entre mis pensamientos, pero de repente sentí como Edward estaba encima de mí. Su olor era único e indescriptible.

Apenas tuve tiempo de respirar luego de haber reaccionado, cuando ya me estaba dando un beso. No un beso común, no un beso normal. Fue dulce y suave, de esos que te quedas recordando por el resto de la semana y que tocas tus labios en ausencia de los de él.

-Así es como damos las buenas noches -murmuró en mi oído y luego me miró de nuevo.

-¿Te quedas? -nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y él sostenía su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas, entre los cuales me tenía atrapada.

-¿Por qué no?

Dormí con muchas serenidad, soñando con Edward y en lo que éramos ahora. Como si el destino lo hubiera predispuesto, yo estaba completamente segura de que con él era con quien yo quería ver pasar mis días y mis noches, con quien pudiera ver un nuevo amanecer.

Cerré mis ojos, recosté mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y me acurruqué entre las sabanas que me cubrían del despiadado viento que entraba por mi ventana.

El día de mi boda amaneció lloviendo a cántaros. Las gotas bordeaban el marco de mi ventana y mojaba el piso de mi dormitorio. El clima me daba escalofríos y me levanté con el pie izquierdo. Intentando no ser negativa, me miré al espejo por unos cuantos minutos y solo miré a aquella adolescente, que tantas veces había asomado su rostro por allí, que había observado sus días pasar uno tras otro, hoy se convertía en mujer.

Miré mi cama, alborotada y sola. Edward se había ido.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, o no había un atisbo de sol en el oscuro panorama. Satisfecha de que comenzaría una nueva vida, decidí alistarme para empezar el día con ánimos.

Charlie me había dejado una nota en la cocina explicando que sólo se tomaría unas horas para ir al trabajo y luego nos veríamos en casa de los Cullen, cosa que me extrañó porque Charlie no iría a su trabajo un sábado y mucho menos el día de la boda de su hija.

Alice pasó todo el día más eléctrica que nunca. No me permitía salir de mi habitación, y apenas me permitía ir al baño.

-¿Donde está Edward? -le pregunté mientras me quejaba cuando me halaba el cabello.

-¡Quédate tranquila! -exigió, halando una vez más.

-Alice, ¿Cuál es la caja de maquillajes? -cuestionó Rosalie desde el baño-. Esta maleta no es más grande porque sería muy grande para caber en el auto.

La pequeña vampira fue dando tumbos hacia el baño y se oyó un estruendoso golpe.

-¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo! -masculló entre dientes mientras regresaba-.

Rosalie salió del baño con su mano en la cabeza.

-No tenías por qué haberme golpeado -inquirió con cara de pocos amigos-. Me voy a casa, debo alistarme y ayudarte.

Rosalie miró el vestido que estaba sobre mi cama y me sonrió levemente.

-Buena suerte con Alice -guiñó el ojo-.

Reí bajito y le agradecí.

Mi madre llegó unos minutos luego, con un humor de perros por culpa de los contratos de béisbol que firmaba Phil. No podía faltar a su juego de hoy y mi madre estaba molesta, cosa que no me venía nada bien.

Las cosas a mi alrededor pasaban como en "Adelantar" y yo apenas me movía.

Moría de ansias locas por ver a Edward, por abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo, soñaba despierta con ganas de escaparnos a otro lugar. Ya habíamos pasado por tantas cosas malas que no podía soportar que siguiéramos en lo mismo. Los dos necesitábamos felicidad y eso lo íbamos a obtener hoy.

Alice se encargó de dejarme preparada de pies a cabeza, ya que apenas faltaban un par de horas para que me recogieran -pero no tenía idea de quién lo haría-.

Pensé que la etapa dolorosa había pasado, pero no había visto las cintas de seda que llevaba el vestido.

Tuve que colocar mis manos sobre la pared e inspirar profundamente mientras Alice hacía de las suyas, ajustándolo lo más posible. Me quejaba de vez en cuando y ella me calmaba con que "estaba acabando" cuando ni siquiera había empezado.

Apenas vi por la ventana como Alice se llevaba a mi madre para su casa, me acerqué al espejo grande de mi habitación para verme una vez más.

La chica del reflejo no era la misma de la mañana, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Llevaba sus mejillas coloreadas en un rojo suave y sus ojos con leves destellos dorados. Su vestido tenía un aspecto general a un personaje mágico. Era strapless y con un corsé color crema que llevaba detalles en dorado del cual caía una falda grande de tela lisa que cubría gruesas capas de tul y se unía a una larga cola. Por la complejidad del atuendo, su cabello iba sencillo. Lucía en ondas gruesas y naturales, y del lado derecho, llevaba pequeñas flores del color de su vestido.

Ella estaba preparada.

De repente, mi celular empezó a sonar, sacándome del fondo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí? -

-Bella -aquél chico se oía triste en su lejanía-. Estás...

-Jake -me referí a él con voz quebrada-. ¿Por qué me llamas... hoy?

-Quiero disculparme.

-Pero...

-No, Bella -dijo molesto, más consigo mismo que conmigo-. Déjame hablar -suspiró y empezó de nuevo-. Soy un idiota de clase mayor, lo soy y lo admito. Pero tu también me has acostumbrado a comportarme de ésta forma. No es justo, ni para tí, ni para mí. Aunque no lo creas, te llamo para confirmarte mi asistencia en tu boda.

-Jake -dije con una emoción escondida en susurros-. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Sé que buscas la felicidad, pues si esto es lo que deseas, por fin lo he aceptado -repuso con cariño-.

-Pensé que no irías.

-¡Claro que voy! Es más, ¿Puedo llevar a Seth? -preguntó con un atisbo de impaciencia-.

-Aquí tengo sus invitaciones, pero ya es tarde para que vengan a buscarlas.

-Pero eso... ¿No hay alguna clase de protocolo de lista de invitados o cualquiera de esas cosas que la pequeña vampira hace? -cuestionó, refiriéndose a Alice.

-Ellos saben que ustedes son mis invitados, además, no es la boda de Victoria y David Beckham -comenté.

Jake soltó una risotada y luego suspiró.

-Te extrañaba.

-Yo también -confesé.

Miré el reloj y ya faltaban menos de un par de minutos para que vinieran en mi rescate.

-Jacob, debo dejarte. La ceremonia empieza en media hora. Te quiero allá con Seth, puntuales -exigí, enfatizando la última palabra con un tono de voz más alto.

-De acuerdo. Eh, ¿Bella? ¿Puedo llevar a Leah, también? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, supongo que estaría bien -contesté un poco atónita.

Empezó a toser desenfrenadamente.

-Tú sabes, para que cuide de Seth y toda la cosa.

-Aja -dije con tono de sospecha-. Allá te esperaré. Te quiero, Jake.

-Yo a ti, Bella.

Ahora todo estaba listo, no habían riendas sueltas que perturbaran mis días.

Escuché un extraño sonido en las afueras de mi casa, como repiqueteos contra el piso y supuse que abajo estarían esperándome para asistir a mi ceremonia.

Lancé mi celular encima de la cama y este rodó hasta el suelo. Asomé mi cabeza por la ventana y me encontré con una enorme sorpresa.

Un carruaje de estilo antiguo, color negro, llevaba a dos triunfantes y enormes caballos en el frente. Llevaba decoraciones en flores y enredaderas a los costados, que le daban un toque de cuento de hadas, especial.

Emmett vestía de una forma clásica, con un esmoquin negro y largo y llevaba un sombrero negro en la cabeza. Parecía ser el conductor de este hermoso carruaje, que seguro sería invención de Alice. Jasper se encontraba a su lado y subió la mirada para admirar mi expresión pasmada.

Me miré al espejo una vez más, respiré un par de veces y cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa.

Bajé las escaleras con extrema ilusión, como un niño en la mañana del día de navidad, ansioso por descubrir lo que se escondía bajo esas llamativas envolturas que había estado viendo tantos días con suma curiosidad.

No me importó siquiera el factor de que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto.

Charlie me esperaba al pie de las escaleras con su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos llorosos.

-No llores, papá -le supliqué-, no quiero dañar mi maquillaje -respiré entre temblores de pecho-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -tenía una mano extendida para recibirme y con la otra, secó el par de lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas.

No había percibido que la puerta estaba abierta, hasta que asomé mi cuerpo por el arco de la entrada de mi casa y un frío viento sopló contra mí.

Jasper bajó del asiento que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano y abrió la puerta mientras Charlie me llevaba con mi brazo entre el de él.

-Señorita -susurró mientras hacía una leve reverencia y mantenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Miré a Emmett que tenía las riendas de los dos hermosos caballos blancos del frente, él bajó un poco su sombrero con la mano y me guiñó un ojo.

Con pocas dificultades entré al carruaje, cuyos asientos estaban forrados en una delicada tela aterciopelada color vino tinto. Alice debía habérselas ingeniado con un carruaje que jamás conseguirías en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, y si ese era mi transporte, no quería imaginarme las decoraciones.

El camino se me hacía eterno, los pasos de los caballos retumbaban con el latir de mi corazón desenfrenado y los pálpitos eran de tal magnitud que sentí la necesidad de colocar mi mano sobre su posición superficial para impedir que pudiera salirse de su lugar.

-Con que esta era tu ausencia de la mañana, ¿Eh? -pregunté con voz amenazante.

-No sólo eso, me escapé de practicar la entrada al altar para recoger a tu madre.

-Ah -comenté mirando hacia la venta.

-¿Nerviosa?

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de rabia.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Al detenernos, Jasper le indicó a mi padre que bajara primero para recibirme. No pude mirar al frente ya que tenía tanto miedo de cometer algún error que sólo me permití fijarme en el suelo y tomar mi vestido para no enredarme con él.

Al visualizar el frente, esperé encontrarme con la entrada principal de la casa de los Cullen, pero fue una sorpresa mirar que un camino alfombra blanca atravesaba un pasto que se extendía por todo el patio trasero de la mansión Cullen.

Había creado un atajo, por algún lado de la casa y que mi entrada fuera tan triunfal como lo estaba siendo.

Del verde pasto resaltaban estas flores que eran las que más veía en las decoraciones, y en esa posición pude reconocer su origen. Me hacían revivir el momento que visité el prado junto a Edward por primera vez, eran nuestras y nos representaban.

Mi padre tomó una vez más mi mano y Ángela me esperaba en el comienzo de los asientos de mi público, que parecía más numeroso del que estaba esperando, con mi ramo de flores en su mano. Lo cogí y le di una sonrisa nerviosa a mi amiga.

Un pequeño número de músicos tocaban una suave melodía que rompió los parámetros de las bodas tradicionales. Levanté mi mirada al frente y todo se volvió pequeño y borroso, me enfocaba en aquél hermoso joven al final de la alfombra, que me admiraba con esa mirada; aquella que me entregó la primera vez que juramos amor. Debía empezar a caminar sin dar tumbos por el camino, pero de repente todo quedó en silencio, la marcha nupcial no se aplicaba en esta escena, porque estaba siendo reemplazada por aquella nana que Edward había compuesto para mí y era la canción con la que caminaría hasta el altar.

Todos los presentes habían volteado a verme, y uno que otro siseo se escapaba entre el público, pero no presté atención.

Cuando llegué al final de mi recorrido alcé mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos dorados llenos de felicidad y una sonrisa triunfal que no me hizo sentir más que agradecida de que ese día había llegado.

-Estas aquí -susurró casi inaudible.

Coloqué mis manos entre las de él, y a pesar de la temperatura helada de las manos de Edward, las mías empezaron a sudar como si emanara una caída de agua desde cada poro.

-Contigo -le contesté en un hilo de voz y sonreí.

El hombre encargado de llevar a cargo la ceremonia era tal cual como lo imaginaba, de baja estatura y con poco cabello, era de piel blanca con mejillas rosadas y llevaba unos pequeños lentes sobre el puente de su nariz mientras recitaba las palabras de la ceremonia. Dio un leve introducción, agradeciendo a los presentes por su asistencia.

Carlisle y Esme representaban nuestros padrinos de velación, que serían nuestro ejemplo de matrimonio y harían oraciones al prender un par de velas blancas. A su lado estaban Jasper y Alice, con dos pequeñas almohadas y en el centro nuestros anillos, y de último pero no menos importante, estaba Rosalie y Emmett, quienes eran nuestros padrinos de arras.

Miré a mi mamá en la primera fila, que tenía su maquillaje un poco corrido, y mi padre le consolaba y sonreía hacia mí.

Mis compañeros, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler y Eric se encontraban reunidos en fila, haciendo uso respectivo de sus cámaras digitales. Les sonreí y todos hicieron ademanes para saludarme desde lejos.

Edward comenzó recitando unas hermosas palabras.

-Aunque repartiera todo lo que poseo e incluso sacrificara mi cuerpo, pero para recibir alabanzas y sin tener el amor, de nada me sirve. Corintios 13:4-7 -habló sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-El amor es paciente y muestra comprensión. El amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla. No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés, no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo. -dije casi en un murmuro.

El padre prosiguió con palabras mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se acercaban con las monedas que significaban la prosperidad y luego los padrinos de nuestros anillos. Fueron bendecidos y recitamos las palabras mientras nos los colocábamos:

"Al entregarte este anillo, yo te doy testimonio de mi amor sincero, y prometo serte leal y fiel, amarte y apoyarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe."

La última frase salió con cierta dificultad de mi garganta.

-Y con el poder que me confiere el Señor, los declaro marido y mujer -el hombre miró a Edward-. Joven, puede besar a la novia.

Y sin más preámbulos, se acercó a mí y me dio un no tan corto, pero delicado beso.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir con júbilo y tomé de la mano a Edward.

Comenzamos con un suave vals que dudé en realizar, pero debía hacerlo por tradición. Me imaginé la vez que bailé con Edward en el baile de graduación, pero era difícil ya que, para aquél entonces, yo tenía dificultades -aunque en realidad las seguía teniendo- y Edward me cargaba para bailar en sus pies.

Ésta vez, tuve que hacerlo a mi manera, incluir dos pies izquierdos no era nada fácil. Luego de varios minutos de aplausos y vueltas ligeras fueron integrándose más y más parejas y me sentí más relajada.

-Isabella Cullen -comentó Edward con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo feliz que me siento -miré mis pies que hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pisar los de mi esposo y resoplé-, bueno, en realidad no tan satisfecha del todo.

-¿Quieres ir a recorrer los alrededores? -preguntó mientras dejábamos de bailar.

-Creo que sería conveniente.

Un fotógrafo se encargó de distraernos por un buen rato. Mi madre tuvo que esperar a que la hinchazón de sus ojos llorosos bajara un poco.

-Ay, Edward -masculló mi madre, haciendo un puchero.

-Mamá, no llores de nuevo, por favor -le supliqué con una sonrisa y tomé sus manos.

Hicimos nuestros respetivos brindis con emoción y todos alzaron sus copas decoradas con pequeñas flores.

Mientras me tomaba los últimos retratos con la familia de Ángela, miré a mis alrededores en busca de un personaje importante con el cual me hubiera encantado tomarme una foto.

Lo había visto, pero muy lejano de mi lugar, además había mucha gente amontonada en mi entorno, pero aún así, tuve chance de alzar mi mano levemente y saludarle, él hizo lo mismo, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde aquél lejano encuentro.

Edward me había dejado sola por un momento, mientras yo maniobraba por salir bien en las últimas fotos porque mi cara estaba casi temblando y mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír.

De repente, Alice me separó bruscamente de todos, halándome por el brazo y mirando a todos lados.

-Bella, no ha sido una buena idea que hayas traído a Jacob y a los demás-murmuró con recriminación.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa Alice? -cuestioné, mirando como todos mis invitados pasaban al interior de la casa, seguidos por Carlisle y Esme.

-Debes hablar con Jacob, que se lleve a Sam y al resto de sus olorosos amigos -hizo un mohín con su diminuta y puntiaguda nariz.

-Pero... -ubiqué a los Cullen junto con los de Clan Denalí y del otro lado estaban los licántropos, que los veían con ojos llenos de rabia y amargura.

Tomé mi vestido e intenté correr hacia la escena, llevando a cabo un camino de tropiezos y poca velocidad.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunté molesta.

Miré a Jacob quien tenía la mirada clavada en Irina. Esta última tenía los brazos inmóviles porque era sostenida por Emmett y Jasper. Edward estaba a la cabeza, adelante de ellos, seguido por Tanya, Kate y Eleazar. Levana se encontraba ausente a pesar de que la había visto un par de veces, caminar junto con los del Clan Denalí.

Mi agilidad mental actuó al instante y me encontré en el medio de una situación peligrosa.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Descubrir

Caminé al lado de Jake y miré hacia los vampiros.

-Es mi boda y no un campo de batalla -mi voz sonó fuerte y clara. Edward notó mi actitud y relajó la postura para mirarme. Evadí sus ojos.

-Bella, disculpa que me entrometa -inquirió Sam-. Nosotros jamás queríamos arruinarte la boda -miró rápidamente hacia Irina-. Pero creo que ya nos vamos.

Todo se remontaba a venganza. Irina estaba ansiada de asesinar a mis amigos licántropos, quienes me apoyaron y me protegieron de su pareja, Laurent, cuando ninguno de los Cullen estaba en Forks. Temblé de miedo al pensarlo pero esa era la realidad.

Entonces, tal vez esa era la principal razón de la mudanza de ellos a Forks. Se escondían en camuflaje con la idea de que Tanya quería arruinar mi relación con Edward, intentando parecerse a mí -y aún lo intentaba, porque llevaba un vestido blanco para una boda donde, por regla de sentido común, no deben haber damas vestidas de blanco aparte de la novia-.

-Mejor váyanse -repuso Alice con temor, mirando a los lobos.

Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared y Jacob retrocedieron poco a poco y fueron alejándose poco a poco. El último de la manada volteó y me miró con ojos de decepción como si yo fuera la culpable.

Tal vez pensaba que yo estaba al tanto de las intenciones de aquéllos vampiros entrometidos, cosa que era totalmente falsa.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se llevaron a los del Denalí lejos del lugar y Alice les siguió luego de un rato, dejándome a solas con mi esposo.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

- ¿Qué se supone que pensaba Irina? ¿Tenías alguna idea de que ésto iba a ocurrir? -le pregunté exaltada.

- Por supuesto que no -bajó la cabeza y el volumen de su voz- si Alice lo hubiera visto, se la hubiera llevado léjos de allí.

- ¿Sabes lo que debe estar pensando Jacob?

- ¡Ellos mataron a su pareja! ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú en su lugar?

- ¡No era el momento, Edward! -le repliqué molesta.

Hizo un mohín con su boca pero calló.

-No lo entiendes -inquirió por fin-.

Tomé mi vestido entre mis manos y las cerré en puños.

- No puedo creer que estés jugando sus reglas -mascullé entre dientes y me dí la vuelta hacia la maleza del bosque-.

-¿Para dónde vas? -preguntó con desolación en su voz-.

-A hablar con Jacob -inquirí mientras lo veía tomar el camino hacia el este, como humano-. Por lo menos yo intento intervenir para que no ocurra una catástrofe.

Me paré en seco, iba a regresar para argumentar algo más pero una lágrima de impotencia y tristeza bajaba por mi mejilla.

-Regreso luego -intenté que no se me quebrara la voz-.

-Bella, no te vayas -suplicó a pocos centímetros detrás de mí-.

Sequé la lágrima y me di la vuelta. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y se me dificultaba la visión por otras lágrimas que buscaban el escape más certero. Mordí mis labios intentando contenerme y miré los suyos, a los cuales me acerqué con lentitud para besar.

-¿Cuando cederán los problemas? -pregunté con voz ronca-.

-No te vayas -suplicó una vez más-.

-Regresaré para nuestra luna de miel -le prometí y acabé con un fugaz beso-.

Soltó mi mano con dificultad pero me dejó ir.

Seguí la silueta de Jacob, intentando gritarle desde lejos para que bajara la velocidad de sus pasos.

-¡Jacob, espera!

El chico paró en seco pero no regresó su vista atrás.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?

Caminó hacia mí con duda.

-Necesito que hablemos.

-Pues este no es el lugar -miró mi vestido- ni el momento. Ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar con otra gente que no sean vampiros-.

-No quiero que pelees -le dije-.

-No voy a dar pelea, pero si me la dan, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-Por favor -le supliqué mirando sus ojos-.

-Vamos a otro lugar-.

-Me tengo que quedar aquí. Debo regresar en un rato.

Jacob ya había emprendido su camino y solo ladeó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Ves las razones por las cuales no congeniamos? -preguntó entre dientes-.

Su respiración se volvió acelerada y audible.

-No tienes por qué molestarte -dije con temor-.

Jake no hizo comentario alguno, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y viendo hacia la nada. Podía notar que intentaba calmarse, porque no quería cometer algún error.

-Ya es suficiente -profirió con desprecio-. No quiero hacerte daño.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, y me miró con desentendimiento. Dubitó un par de veces y corrió velozmente hacia el norte, dejándome en soledad.

Oscurecía y poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de que estaba sola de verdad. ¿Por qué Edward no iba a buscarme? ¿Por qué Alice no me veía en esta situación?

No estaba tan lejos de la casa de los Cullen, pero no tenía las fuerzas para seguir caminando, mis rodillas cedieron y junto a la lluvia me dejé caer en el lodo, dejándo mi vestido cubierto de tierra y mi cabello goteando sobre mis hombros. Que día más triste el de hoy. El cielo lloraba conmigo y mis manos querían contener las lágrimas, pero la rabia me invadía y no hacía más que golpear el barro que se expandía por mis manos y aquél rugoso maquillaje de ojos se derramaba por mi rostro. Respiré hondo y me acosté sin importarme la lluvia, la tierra, los problemas... nada existía ya.

Todo se tiñó de negro a mí alrededor cuando mis ojos no se permitían llorar más, así que los cerré con fuerza y me llené de valor para encontrar el camino.

Sin dirección alguna, ya me era indiferente el lugar donde estuviera, pero casualmente tuve un atisbo de curiosidad por las flores que había bajo mis pies.

Éste era el lugar, era nuestro prado.

-Bella...-Mi nombre salió de la más dulce de las voces-.

El frío invadió mi espalda y su mano entró en contacto con mi hombro.

Era él.

Me volteé, partí en llanto sobre su pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Mira nuestra noche de bodas, la he arruinado -murmuré con tristeza-.

-Apenas comienza -inquirió y rápidamente posó sus labios sobre los míos-.

Mi piel se erizaba con el contacto de sus manos, más el frío de la lluvia.

Empecé a hacerme preguntas, "¿era ese el momento?".

Me sorprendió la ligereza de sus besos, y la forma en que sus manos viajaban hacia mi espalda. Hacía intervalos de su boca en mi cuello y rostro, así que yo decidí dar de mi parte. Mis manos le quitaron el abrigo negro de su smoking y lo sostuve con mi mano.

-Edward... Lo siento -susurré entre besos, pero no me detuve-.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó, mirándome a los ojos-.

-Mira donde estamos, por caprichos míos. Tal vez si lo hubiera pensado mejor... -intenté disculparme de alguna manera, pero no encontraba las palabras-.

El volumen de nuestras voces se aminoraba con el sonido de la lluvia que salpicaba en las rocas y que intentaba pasar el límite de los frondosos árboles a nuestro alrededor. Por eso, me acerqué más a él, aparté las gotas de agua que bajaban por su rostro y lo miré una vez más.

-Aún no lo entiendes, Bella -murmuró, negando con su cabeza-. Aunque una oleada de fuego nos rodeé, o una oleada de viento destruya nuestro alrededor -miró al cielo rápidamente -, y qué importa si un diluvio se aproxima. Nada es más perfecto que cuando estás conmigo.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

La lluvia fue cediendo poco a poco y solo quedaba el frío y la niebla sepulcral de la noche en el prado. Sus musculosos brazos me acunaron mientras lo besaba.

Tomó su abrigo y lo colocó encima de mí, me montó sobre su espalda y corrió velozmente entre la natura del bosque, que rozaba mis pies cada vez que la dejábamos atrás.

De pronto, Edward paró y yo me bajé de su espalda para mirar donde nos encontrábamos pero sus manos buscaron inmediatamente mi rostro mientras me impedía distraerme.

-Espera, espera -supliqué con mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿En dónde estamos? -susurré en voz baja.

-¿Importa?

Me moví un poco y me alejé para admirar su expresión.

-Déjame mirar, por favor -le pedí amablemente.

Hizo lo que le pedí y cuando intenté voltearme, colocó una mano sobre mis ojos.

-No quiero arruinar toda la sorpresa. Mañana podremos ver el exterior al amanecer -susurró a mi oído.

Temblé por un escalofrío y luego de pensarlo, me rendí. Empecé a caminar cuando Edward me lo ordenó. Mis tacones retumbaban en un piso de parqué reconocible. Entre los dedos de Edward no podía notar algún cambio de luz visible, a pesar de que me hacían suponer que estábamos ya en el interior de aquél desconocido y misterioso lugar.

Era cálido y tenía un olor a madera en fuego, de lo que supuse sería una chimenea.

Aún caminábamos pero Edward me impedía la visión de mi entorno. Mi esposo tomó mi mano y me dio la vuelta de manera que quedara frente a él.

Nos miramos por segundos infinitos, deseándonos el uno al otro pero había algo que me molestaba y me impedía seguir adelante.

-Mira mi aspecto. No puedo hacer... esto así -murmuré con vergüenza.

-Tranquila -miró detrás de mí en un fugaz segundo para luego verme de nuevo -. Espérame aquí -susurró a mi oído.

Desapareció ante mis ojos y me dejó un poco desconcertada. Edward olía hoy más delicioso que nunca y mis manos ansiaban tocarlo.

Me debatí entre la idea de buscar un baño para arreglar el desastre que estaba hecha o recorrer ese interesante y elegante lugar. La puerta blanca que se encontraba frente a mí, devoro mi curiosidad y lo abrí al instante.

Una luz tenue invadía el cuarto, de donde resaltaban velas de color blanco, colocadas por el suelo de manera aleatoria y me recibía un camino de pétalos con rosas cuyo final no era más que un jacuzzi del mismo color de las velas en el cual burbujeaba el agua caliente que empañaba las paredes.

Gemí de la impresión y llevé mi mano a mi boca. Caminé lento, intentando no cometer un desastre con mi vestido que estaba totalmente destruido.

El agua parecía llamarme y mis pies tuvieron curiosidad de sentir el calor del agua, así que miré atrás como una niña pequeña que está a punto de cometer una travesura.

- ¡Edward, me daré un baño! -le grité impaciente a que respondiera.

No oí nada más, pero no me preocupé. Cerré la puerta sin pasar la llave, me volteé y miré una vez más mi meta.

Me deshice de mi ropa increíblemente rápido y entré con cuidado a la tina burbujeante. Cada articulación y cada nervio de mi cuerpo cedieron en el acto y cerré mis ojos para relajarme.

Estuve allí cuanto tiempo alcanzó para que mis pies y manos se arrugaran como pasas y había utilizado un jabón líquido con un aroma casi idéntico al de la loción que usaba para mi cabello, aquella que a Edward tanto le encantaba.

Una bata de seda me esperaba colgada a la pared. No pude evitarlo, tuve que sonreír con la idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Me envolví y caminé lentamente hasta que oí un movimiento en el pasillo.

-¿Edward? -pregunté con mi mano cerrada en un puño por el extremo de mi bata-. ¿Donde estas?

La decoración del baño se había quedado corta con la perfecta creación de flechas creadas con pétalos rojos que señalaban hacia un pasillo de la derecha. Miré a los lados para cerciorarme de que Edward no estaba y seguí las señales, caminando de puntillas con curiosidad.

Dos puertas de vidrio con marcos blancos al estilo francés, pararon el recorrido de las flechas.

Abrí la puerta con mi mano desocupada y la madera del resto de la casa había sido suplantada por una alfombra color crema, pero aún seguían las flechas hasta desaparecerse al pie de una cama enorme.

Pequeñas velas decoraban el suelo sobre el que había una enorme cama de sábanas blancas con telas de tul colgando de su alta cabecera hasta el otro extremo del mueble. Me encontré sola en esta habitación de ensueño. El ambiente era cálido y agradable, las velas desprendían un aroma dulce de vainilla y chocolate y los colores que prendaban mis ojos eran tonos pasteles y blancos.

Había mucho silencio antes, pero ahora solo se oía el latir de mi corazón desbocado que no paraba de latir con toda fuerza.

Un instrumento cuyos sonidos mis oídos no estaban muy acostumbrados a oír, empezó a tocar al más suave son de mi melodía, la Nana de Bella interpretada por un violín que se reproducía en algún lado de aquella casa.

Me acerqué a una enorme ventana de cortinas blancas que caían del techo para abajo. La noche lucía su traje blanco en todo su esplendor.

-Si las palabras pudieran expresar cómo me siento en éste momento, te cansarías de oírme hablar -susurró en casi un ronroneo. Su mano recorrió mi cadera de atrás hacia adelante.

Sentí un escalofrío de su respiración acompasada rozando mi cuello y volteé un poco mi cara hacia atrás.

-Estoy nerviosa -inquirí con pena.

Edward dudó y se alejó medio paso de mí.

-¿A que pueda herirte? -preguntó con dolor en su rostro.

Me volteé y le sonreí.

-Por supuesto que no -acaricié su rostro y le miré a los ojos.

Regresó a la misma cercanía de antes y colocó su frente con la mía, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Se hace tarde -su aliento divino se combinó con el aire con aroma dulce proveniente de las velas.

-¿Para qué? -pregunté en voz baja y cerrando mis ojos.

-Para cumplir con mí promesa. Tú has cumplido la mía, a pesar de que no era de tanto agrado para ti.

-Se siente bien ser Isabella Cullen -coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en esta escena y yo esperé... esperé porque no me molestaba hacerlo. Había aguardado paciencia por el deseo que tenía de estar con Edward y tan solo faltaban minutos, o segundos.

Gotas empezaron a repiquetear contra el vidrio del balcón de marco blanco y la lluvia aceleró su frecuencia.

-Te amo -susurró en un hilo de voz y comenzó lo que sería el principio de la más exquisitas de las noches.

Aquélla primera vez que había intentado acercarme de esta forma a Edward, había sido negada; ahora no había nada que argumentar y con toda seguridad empecé desabotonando su camisa, que permanecía húmeda del recorrido que habíamos hecho debajo de la lluvia, amoldaba y marcaba sus músculos a la perfección haciéndolo lucir más seductor de lo normal.

Mi esposo me facilitó el trabajo, deshaciéndose de su camisa y lanzándola a un lado mientras nos besábamos desenfrenadamente. Sus manos viajaron hacia el nudo de la única tela que cubría mi cuerpo, mientras que las mías empujaban su rostro más cerca, porque así lo quería y así lo necesitaba... cerca.

Se distraía entre la concentración de nuestros labios y la ropa en sus manos. Edward maldijo apretando los dientes y se oyó como aquella pieza roja de seda se destruía con el poder de sus manos; reí para mis adentros, sin problemas me deshice de sus pantalones aunque me hubiera gustado destruirlos.

Yo me encontraba de espaldas a la cama "King size". Quería empezar pronto así que tomé más autoridad sobre mi esposo e hice que cambiáramos lugares y poco a poco lo fui llevando sobre las sabanas. Cambió la posición de sus labios recorriendo la hendidura entre mi mandíbula y mi oreja. Él tenía las mejores formas de seducirme, tanto que me hacían sentir sedienta. Ahora podía entenderlo a la perfección, mientras sus dedos recorrían mis piernas y las apretaban con ansias, su deseo de sangre era difícil de controlar, así como las ganas que yo le tenía ahora.

Fue colocándose hacia atrás hasta quedar con su espalda un poco apoyada sobre la cabecera, mientras yo me mantenía inclinada con mis rodillas sobre la cama y entre ellas tenía las caderas de Edward. Él se subió un poco más, me besó de nuevo y yo coloqué mi mano sobre la cabecera y la otra sobre su pecho. Cuando pensé que allí acabaría todo, en un fugaz movimiento me colocó a mi debajo.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa y rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas.

Fue dulce y delicado pero ágil al mismo tiempo... Edward y yo éramos uno solo.

Gemí en el momento, por la adrenalina que había descargado en aquél pequeño instante. Mi pecho desnudo tocaba el suyo que, con aquella temperatura gélida, me provocaba una sensación placentera.

Era indescriptible lo que sentía cuando Edward entraba en mí, haciéndome sentir llena y como nunca me había sentido. Estaba segura de que no habría otra cosa en la vida que pudiera compararse con esto. Mi esposo no parecía estar incómodo, su respiración también era agitada y sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más violentos y placenteros.

Mis manos no sabían qué hacer, mientras apretaban sin compasión la piel de la espalda de Edward y luego le rasguñaban y halaban de su cabello.

No memoricé la cantidad de veces que un gemido escapaba de mi garganta, ni la cantidad de minutos que habíamos durado en aquél momento mágico que me hacía sentir extasiada de placer, pero estaba completamente agotada y el aire en mis pulmones batallaba por entrar rápidamente.

Estábamos empujando todo al límite, pero queríamos más, más el uno del otro.

Ya no había marcha atrás, debíamos resistir hasta pedir clemencia.

-¿Sabes en lo que te has metido? -preguntó en mi oreja.

-Creo que sí, y no me arrepiento.

-Nadie habló de arrepentimientos -repuso con una sonrisa placentera.

-Me tienes atrapada -susurré con nuestros labios a pocos centímetros.

Edward se colocó sobre mí y aprisionó mis manos hacia los lados mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Nos queda el resto de la noche.

-Podrían ser la eternidad si así lo quisieras -sentencié y no quise entrar más en argumento así que le besé, para así iniciar nuestra perfecta luna de miel.

No estaba cansada, el agotamiento tan solo me permitía cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco. Quería despertar y encontrarme con el causante de mis más intensas emociones, que me saludara con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba y que me acunara entre sus brazos y que jugara con mi cabello mientras cantaba mi canción de cuna. Sentía cuando el dedo de Edward recorrí la línea de mis caderas, cuando garabateaba en mi abdomen, pero llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición y todos los músculos los tenía dormidos. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y mis brazos débiles me empujaron para acomodarme.

-Ya despertaste, amor -susurró Edward en mi oído.

Edward se levantó un poco y apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano en una posición del perfecto Adonis.

-¿Ya me vas a decir en donde estamos? -le pregunté con voz ronca.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa -repuso con desilusión-. Pero ya tendremos suficiente tiempo de disfrutarla, luego de nuestra luna de miel -sonrió satisfecho-.

-¿Es una casa? -pregunté exaltada y mis párpados no dejaban de subir y bajar.

-Es nuestra casa -dijo en tono amable, haciendo énfasis en la palabra que nos otorgaba la propiedad.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?

Mi esposo hizo un siseó con la boca para que hiciera silencio y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, luego, me analizó con la mirada e hizo un mohín en son de burla.

-Luego te explicaré -susurró, aún jugueteando con mi cabello.

Sobre una peinadora blanca que se encontraba en la esquina, se encontraban mi vestido de boda, destruido y sucio, y los restos de la pieza de seda que había usado por tan solo unos minutos antes de la acción.

Me levanté y me tapé con una sábana para acercarme a los restos de ropa.

-Alice me matará. Realmente me gustaba- comenté, tocando algunos rasguños de la falda de mi vestido cuyo color blanco era reemplazado por el marrón.

Edward rió en voz baja.

-No, el vestido es tuyo. Y pues, si quieres, puedo mandar a hacer otro igual, por si deseas recordarlo limpio y con toda la costura en su sitio.

-Prefiero guardarlo así, me trae buenos recuerdos -sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban-.

Corrí hacia la cama, agarrando la sabana para no caerme y me acosté a un lado de mi Dios personal.

-¿Como estas? -me preguntó y le sonreí.

-Estoy mejor de lo que te imaginas -dije mientras me estiraba un poco. Un par de huesos sonaron e hice un mohín de incomodidad-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Alrededor de la una de la madrugada y nuestro avión sale dentro de -miró un reloj antiguo que estaba colocado sobre una pequeña mesita de noche- cinco horas.

-¿Avión? -pregunté con duda.

-¿Crees que aquí acabó nuestra luna de miel?

Me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro en la almohada.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres irte? -me preguntó.

Edward estaba ahora acostado con el rostro hacia mí y una de las sabanas se entrelazaba con sus piernas y yo me apoyé sobre mi brazo. Me acerqué lentamente y le besé suavemente una vez más para luego sonreír un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí.


End file.
